Keeping Enemies Closer
by ScaredandConfused
Summary: What if Roger had found out about Alanna, a year before she was due to take her Ordeal? AJ. One sided RogerAlanna. Rated M for sex. On Hiatus.
1. Eavesdropping

**Keeping Enemies Closer.**

**Chapter 1: Eavesdropping**

As the second bell past dinner chimed, Alanna relaxed. It was the first night of the Midwinter Festival, and she had been serving at Their Majesties' Party. She handed her platter of sweetmeats to the servers and made her escape.

Walking back to her room, she looked up at the full moon and had an idea. The party was a busy one, and surely no one would notice if Squire Alan did not attend, but instead another court girl appeared. Upon reaching her rooms, she opened the case she kept magically locked at the foot of her bed and drew out the new dress she had bought with Mistress Cooper the previous week. The tight bodice and deep neckline made the pale blue dress more revealing than one she would normally have worn, but a spirit of adventure had overcome her. She dressed, applied her face-paint and combed her wig, pinning it up in the style she had noticed some of the court ladies wearing. She laughed as she thought about how much attention she was now paying to the latest styles, but didn't let the though press on her mind as she put on her winter boots. Throwing a cloak over her shoulders, she checked the corridor was clear and walked out, with every intention of attending the party. When she reached the rose garden, however, her confidence failed her. The moon was casting a bright light over the gardens and she sat down to rest at a bench, contemplating whether to remain there for the duration of the evening, or ignore her fears and attend the party.

Alanna couldn't see the smile spreading over Jonathan of Conté's face, as he watched her enter the Rose Garden. The Crown Prince had been Alanna's knight master for over three years, and her lover since she had turned 17 during the previous summer. Jon was standing outside on the terrace, after stepping out for a little air – and a break from the court ladies – and now he watched Alanna as she sat on the bench. He would have known her anywhere, since she sat with slightly less poise than the prim court girls, but he loved her because she had so much more personality than any well brought up young lady. He walked up behind her, and paused for a moment.

"Is it not a little cold for a Lady to be sitting out here alone?" he remarked.

Alanna felt someone walk up to stand behind her, and somehow she knew it was Jonathan before he even spoke. She smiled and replied, jokingly, "My Lord Prince if you believe it to be cold for a lady then why _you_ have ventured outside?"

Jon laughed and moved around to sit next to Alanna, picking up her hand and kissing each finger delicately. "Gary, Raoul and I were wondering where you were, we were about to send out a search party. Douglass and Sacherell have been in attendance for over an hour, and _Squire Alan_ is also supposed to at the festivities tonight"

"I'm sure you can make excuses for me" Alanna replied sharply, slightly annoyed at the emphasis he was putting on her title. She didn't want to be Jon's friend tonight. She wanted to be his lover. All of a sudden desire overcame her, and she kissed him. But then the rational part of her brain kicked in. "_You_ need to return to the party or Gary and Raoul will not be the only people looking for you".

Jon let his eyes communicate his thoughts for him as he silently pleaded with her, and he swiftly returned her kiss. "You have _royal_ obligations, Your Highness", she reminded him.

Jon knew his obligations; they were all that was preventing him from leading her to his room right at that moment. He sighed. "Will you be still be here later, when I will no longer be missed?"

"Yes" she affirmed. She knew him well enough by now, and trusted that he would return to be with her later.

"Good. And I can tell Gary and Raoul that the beautiful woman sitting in the Rose Garden is in fact Squire Alan…?" Alanna lightly punched Jon, and laughed. They were both feeling mischievous that night, whether due to the moonlight, or the wine they had both drank at dinner. But one swift kiss, one lingering look, and the words "I'll be thinking of you, Alanna" were all they shared before Jon returned to the party.

Neither Jon nor Alanna had noticed another gentleman who entered the Rose Garden not long after Jon had sat beside Alanna. If they had noticed, they would probably have been more careful over their choice, for even though our smiling gentleman was barely within earshot, he was skilled at the art of eavesdropping, and had heard every word. He began to contemplate what he could do with this new information. _Squire Alan is a girl – Alanna. Prince Jon and Squire Alan…Alanna…are lovers. Perhaps there are ways I can use him…her…to bring down the Prince. What does he…she…want? _He would have to get used to thinking of her as a girl. _How can I use this information? Ah, blackmail, of course. If I told her I would keep her secret, at least whilst she did my bidding. Would she betray her Prince and her Lover in order to get her Knighthood?_ He was willing to bet that she would, so he walked over and sat down on the bench, next to Alanna.

"Squire Alan, I do believe you are really Alanna of Trebond."

Alanna was startled to hear words, her inattention to the world at that moment meant she did not know someone was sitting next to her. She stammered, "I believe you are mistaken, Sir", and then she looked at the person sitting next to her. The look on Duke Roger of Conté's face was unmistakable. He knew.

x-x-x

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns it all.**

**Thank you for reading :) let me know if you think it is a good idea.**


	2. Consequences

**A/N This fic is now rated M, for sex.**

**Keeping Enemies Closer**

**Chapter 2: Consequences**

Duke Roger of Conté lifted a hand and placed it on Alanna's head. Slowly, without saying a word, he pulled her black wig off to reveal her red hair. "Now you cannot deny it" Roger said with a smirk. "Not many purple-eyed redheads around here are there?"

Alanna was transfixed. Thoughts tumbled through her mind: _How does he know? Has he told anyone else? Will he? What is he going to do to me? _The thoughts were spinning around so quickly that she found herself unable to put any of them into speech.

"You're very pretty in that dress" commented Roger. "Not a patch on any of the Court Ladies, but still…" Roger let his voice trail off. Roger was one of the best at delivering insults as if they were compliments, and yet they still felt like insults. It was how he kept Lady Delia of Eldorne under his thumb – she was always trying to please him, but she never felt as if she was successful.

Alanna was trying to stop her skin from crawling. She couldn't look up into Roger's eyes. Not yet. Instead she fixed her eyes on the ground, waiting for him to say or do something, and trying to calm her nerves.

Roger was a patient man. He wanted Alanna to make the next move. In truth he still wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do. _Seeing her sitting there, so vulnerable, so feminine, so … beautiful. Wait, am I attracted to her?_ He threw the thought from his head, but as he sat in the silence he absentmindedly stroked the wig he still held, trying extremely hard not to reach up and stroke Alanna's real hair.

Suddenly he snapped out of his daydream. _This isn't like me!_ He grabbed Alanna's hand and half guided, half dragged her to his chambers. He threw her onto the couch in his bedchamber. "The way I see it you have two choices" his tone was violently threatening. "Either you do **exactly** what I want and I might keep quiet about your little secret, or you refuse, and I inform Duke Gareth and Their Majesties about your true gender. Tonight."

Alanna had finally regained her self-control. She spat at Roger, and then said, unnervingly calmly "I'll never do anything _you_ want me to do."

Roger strode over to Alanna, and slapped her. "Look, you hussy, _I_ know you are a women and _I_ know you are Jonathan's lover. And you? I know you have you're suspicions, but what proof do you have? None! I don't think you are in much of a position to bargain with me. So why don't you just do as I say?

Alanna stood up and defiantly shouted "**NO!**" Roger slapped her again. She reached for the dagger she had concealed up her sleeve, but Roger was too quick, disarming her before she had even unsheathed the weapon.

And suddenly he was in her face, pinning her arms to her sides. He glared at her, their eyes locking, and after several moments of tense silence he said, slowly and deliberately "You will do _exactly_ what **I** say. _Whatever_ I ask you to do." And then, to both their immense surprise, he kissed her.

Alanna pushed against Roger, trying to get him off her. But then he said some words she had never heard before and she felt his Gift entering her. Now every time she pushed against him, or tried to hurt his hands in an attempt to get free, the spell hurt her in the same way she was trying to hurt Roger, but with ten times the force. So she stopped fighting him, but instead put her mind into fighting his Gift. But Roger was a stronger sorcerer than she, and her efforts depleted her gift and her strength, without affecting Roger's.

Roger had not expected her to be so strong, to keep fighting for so long, but she did eventually give up fighting. The absence of anything to concentrate on, to distract her from reality meant she started to think of what Roger was doing to her, unlacing her dress, touching places where she had only let Jon touch her before.

She could see that Roger had a cruel smile on his face as she finally submitted to his will. But she still struggled to control her mind, attempting to force it to think of anything other than what he was doing to her, and what he was about to do to her as he threw her, now naked, body down onto his bed and started to removed his breeches.

Roger was surprised by how much he was enjoying this. He had finally found a way to gain control over Squire Alan … _Alanna_ … and he couldn't; deny that he was enjoying ravishing such a beautiful women. _She is radiant, more so when she had been fighting him than now she was being submissive – she has something more than the Court Ladies do. Vitality. An inner strength as well as passable looks. No wonder Jonathan loves her_.

By the time Roger entered her, Alanna had been successful in distancing her mind from the reality her body was enduring. She was so weak that she could hardly move, and as Roger finally came, and rolled off her, she was immensely relived. But she was still too weak to move. She just lay there in the dark, crying silently, angry at herself for being so weak.

Two hours later, when she finally found the strength to stand, she dressed hurriedly, hating the beautiful dress she had loved before. She checked the corridor was clear and spat one Roger's floor – one small act of defiance before running to her own room, when she rapidly shed her clothes and wept silently. Luckily, for now at least, Roger's spell had not completely worn off, and she quickly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

x-x-x

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns it all**

**A/N Thank you for reading, and thank you especially to clare of queenscove, Syril Silverleaf, bookworm914, Irish Ninja Chick, and Exotic Rooftile for your awesome reviews of chapter one!**


	3. A Morning Ride

**Keeping Enemies Closer.**

**Chapter 3: A morning ride.**

The bell, as always, woke her before dawn. Although, since it was midwinter, she had no duties until noon. She stoked her fire – it had dwindled with no one to bank it the previous night. Squire Alan's infamous desire for privacy meant no servants entered the room unless she personally requested them. As the fire began to burn, Alanna went through her morning exercises – trying to keep a clear head.

She splashed some cold water on her face and debated calling a servant to draw a bath. She rejected the idea – it was too early for a bath, it would cause suspicion.

Instead she gathered her riding gear and went out to the stables, where she groomed moonlight, and mucked out her stable, before saddling her for a morning ride. The air was crisp – cold even – but Alanna had other thoughts on her mind, and ignored the cold winter weather. At least it was clear and frosty; there was no mud or snow to worry about.

Alanna rode into the Royal Forest, paying little attention to her direction or speed. _One year. Could I put up with this? Without my Knighthood what could I possibly do? _She had held Knighthood firmly at the pinnacle of her goals for seven years. Letting it go now would not be an easy task. _If he tells, then I'll be nothing but and outcast. An exile even._

_Can you really betray Jon like this? _Another part of her mind was ready to join her debate. _You are his squire; he trusts you. He loves you. Could you really betray him like this?_

_He doesn't love me!_

_Don't scoff._

_He doesn't. We are lovers, but we are __**friends**__. I do not want to __**marry**__ him._

_That doesn't change the fact that __**he**__ loves you. Are you really ready to betray him like this?_

_What other choice to I have?_

These two parts of Alanna's brain were truly at war. Alanna didn't want to let go of her dreams – her life's ambition. But she couldn't betray Jon. Then she thought of the faces of Their Majesties, Duke Gareth, Sir Myles, even Gary and Raoul, when they found out. They would hate her.

_I can't face them. Not yet. Once I've proved myself equal to them. Survived the Ordeal. Then I'll have the strength __to defeat Roger, just like I defeated Ralon._

_And in the meanwhile? You intend to betray Jon?_

"Never!" Alanna shouted to her thoughts – and to an empty clearing. Suddenly aware of her surroundings, she realised she didn't know where she was. Well, she was in a clearing in the Royal forest. But which clearing, how far from the castle she was, and even how long she had been riding for eluded her.

She had brought Moonlight to a sharp halt, and thought the mare was annoyed, she knew Alanna well, and stood calmly still. Besides, she was tired; they had been riding – albeit mostly walking – for 3 hours.

Alanna looked up at the sky. The sun was still climbing, but she knew she would have to get back to the castle soon; there couldn't be any more than 2 bells before midday.

She dismounted, and stroked Moonlight, offering her a sugar cube from the tin she always kept in the pocket of her riding jacket. She soothed her, apologised for the long ride and if what she was about to do next would cause her distress.

Alanna breathed deeply; she was still a little afraid of her Gift, but it was the only way of getting home. She sat cross-legged on the ground, and keeping her breath even he found her Gift inside her, and brought the purple fire to her hands. Then, hoping her newly created spell would work, she tried to sense for Faithful, thinking he would be in the castle. _Faithful, why didn't I think of speaking to him? He can help me with this unfathomable dilemma_. Presuming Faithful was in the palace, she hoped her spell would give her a direction to ride in.

It was at that moment that Jon – glowing blue, the colour of his Gift- rode into the clearing.

"Alanna!"

She snapped out of her spell and looked at Jon, and then she scrambled to her feet.

"Jon? What are you doing here?

"Looking for you, Alanna!"

"Why?"

"Because when I went to the stables, about mid-morning, to take Darkness for a ride, Stefan wanted to talk to me. He said you rode out not long after dawn and hadn't come back. How long have you been out here?"

"I lost track of time. I had something on my mind."

The look on Alanna's face stopped Jon from asking what was on Alanna's mind – he knew he wouldn't get and answer out of her just yet, so he dismounted Darkness, and walked over to her.

Alanna was just glad it was Jon who had found her, and not someone else. A thought crossed her mind, and she vocalised it immediately.

"Why were you using your Gift when you entered the clearing?"

"I was using it to try to find you. Why were you using yours?"

"I was trying to work out how to get back to the palace."

"Are you lost, Alanna?" Although Jon asked the question with a straight voice and an innocent face, she knew he would tease her if he realised she was lost.

"I was merely ascertaining which direction to proceed in."

"That's a 'yes' isn't it" said Jon with a smile. Alanna nodded, and Jon laughed. "Well I think we should return to the palace soon, you're needed for your duties soon, are you not Alan?"

Alanna had thought they were alone, but Jon's sudden use of her boy's name – he always used her true name when they were alone, unless he was teasing her – referring to her as Alan alerted her to the fact that there was someone else there.

"Hey, Jon, Alan, Stefan said you were out riding." Raoul's voice came from somewhere behind Alanna, and she spun round. _How many people has Stefan sent to find me? George will be here in a minute._

"I found them Gary!" Raoul shouted. Gary rode into the clearing.

"Alan!" It was Gary's turn to shout. "Where were you hiding last night?"

"There's no need to shout" Alanna said. "I just didn't feel like socialising"

"Jon said, when he found you, you said you had a headache." Raoul informed her, whilst he and Gary dismounted.

"Yes," Alanna said, "I had a headache."

"It was just an excuse, wasn't it?" asked Gary. Alanna nodded and they all laughed.

"I should try that one sometime" said Raoul, also known for his dislike of social events.

"But how did you find ask?" questioned Jon.

"Raoul's really good at tracking people." Admitted Gary. "Right now I'm hopelessly lost, but I think he might actually know the way back to the palace."

Raoul nodded. They talked for a while about Raoul's tracking skills, and then about social events. Conversation easily drifted to the Court Ladies, to Lady Cynthia, who Gary was currently courting, and to Lady Delia, who was still struggling to snag herself a man. After a while Gary commented "We should probably ride back. Don't you have duties today, Alan?"

"Yes, at noon." Said Alanna and they all mounted their horses, and rode back to the palace.

They arrived a bell before noon, and after grooming their horses, Alanna made her excuses, and went back to her room to clean up before her duties. Jon followed her to their quarters, but walked into his room, since Alex was in the corridor. Alex stopped Alanna and gave her a note, which she accepted quickly, before diving into her room. Her hands were trembling whilst she unfolded the note. She heard the door joining her and Jon's rooms together opening, and scanned the note before folding it up and slipping in into her pocket.

_Alan,_

_I was disappointed that you disappeared unexpectedly before I rose this morning. You have yet to hold up your part of our bargain. Meet me at the fountain as soon as you finish serving at the party tonight._

_Roger_

She breathed deeply once, then again, then looked up and smiled at Jon, who had entered her room. "I don't have much time, I need to get cleaned up and dressed before Lord Ridley's lecture on party service."

"Did you not go to one of those yesterday?"

"Yes, but our new Master of Ceremonies thinks we can't distinguish between how to respond to questions posed to us by the Ambassador of Maren, and the Ambassador of Carthak.

"Surely that's because His Excellency the Ambassador of Maren is actually the King of Maren's brother, and therefore should be addressed as His Royal Highness, the Ambassador of Maren, and is of higher rank than His Excellency, the Ambassador of Carthak, who is a Carthakian Duke."

Alanna blushed, and admitted "maybe I do need more lessons in diplomacy at least, if not in how to hold a pitcher."

Jon laughed, and went into his room, whilst Alanna cleaned herself and changed into her Squire attire. She would have to change again later, for she would be attending the dinner and subsequent party in her formal wear, but during their lessons, squires were required to wear less formal garb.

Once she had dressed, she rushed to the lesson, where she met her year mates, Geoffrey and Sacherell, and they half listened, half chattered throughout their lesson on how ranks apply to Ambassadors and other foreign dignitaries.

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns all related copyright.**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reads and to my reviewers Irish Ninja Chick, Syril Silverleaf and claire of queenscove - you will have more AR I promise.**


	4. Duties

**A/N: Apologies that this took such a long time coming. It's a little longer than the others, but not really long enough to make up for that, and it also doesn't advance the story very much. **

**Disclaimer: Tortall and all releated charaters, is and always will be the propery of Tamora Pierce. Except Duchess Alexandra, and I can't see why you would want to copy her.**

**Chapter 4: Duties**

Alanna was successful at hiding her apprehension for her evening meeting during dinner. She was sat, for once, on a table of squires. Usually the squires were sat next to their Knightmasters during dinner, but tonight was the international diplomacy dinner, and their Knightmasters were sat next to the very eligible daughters of visiting foreign dignitaries. Jon, as Tortall's most eligible male, was sat next to the daughter of the Maren Ambassador, Duchess Alexandra, a niece of the Maren King. The table of squires were all chatting amicably, although Alanna was a little quieter than usual. Geoffrey and Sacherell were discussing the appearance of various court girls, a pastime Alanna had no interest in, and recounting the court gossip – who was sleeping with who and so on. Alanna wasn't interested in the crass gossip, but the power games played to win status with the Royal Family were more intriguing. Duchess Alexandra was fawning over Prince Jonathan, and he was happily reciprocating her flirtatious glances. There had always been a friendly relationship between the Marens and the Tortallans, but from the way Their Majesties were watching the Prince, perhaps they were wishing to cement that relationship. After the altercations with the Tusainie's, they needed firm allies on their Eastern Borders. Alanna was surprised to find the she was feeling jealous over the attention Jon was paying to the Duchess. She knew she shouldn't feel jealous – _surely Jon was only fawning over Alexandra because that was his Royal Duty right? And surely it's just an excess of wine that is making me succumb to the 'Green-Eyed Monster'. After all Jon has to make a marriage that's right for the country. _But love is blinding, and even though she tried as hard as she could to rationalise with herself, to ignore the feelings of jealousy, she wanted Jon to be hers, and hers alone.

Alanna was playing with the table decorations. It was not a good sign, as Jon knew. He saw how the light was just catching her auburn hair, how well turned out she looked in her Squire's uniform. He didn't want to ever stop watching her. He would lie and watch her sleeping in his bed almost every night. He knew her every mood. And he knew she was preoccupied with something. But Duchess Alexandra was asking if he wanted more of the sauce. He shook his head and tore his eyes from Alanna, turning to Alexandra in order to resume him Royal Duty. He knew he had to flirt with this ridiculous air-head, who was only interested in the latest fashions. They had nothing in common, but Jon was well-schooled in diplomacy, and Alexandra was pretty and very easy to flirt with. They needed allies on their Eastern Borders, Jon knew that much from attending his father's council meetings, but he had thought the Marens were their allies; surely they needed an alliance with the Carthakis more? He pushed the thoughts from his head, and returned Alexandra's smile with one of his own, commenting on the delicacy of the lace on her sleeves, and allowing her to begin a monologue on the intricacy of lace-making. He was happy just to smile and nod along with her, occasionally letting their fingers touch. And later, at the ball, they would dance, but he knew who he wanted to wake up with, and that girl was now looking over at him. For a moment they gazes locked and they both smiled. But for now he was a Prince, and she was his Squire, and there was nothing either of them could do.

Roger of Conté had been fortunate enough to be seated at a table from which he could watch both Prince Jonathan and Squire Alanna. Prince Jonathan was obviously having a good time flirting with that Maren Duchess, but Squire Alanna was being very quiet and was showing her anxiety, although no one else would know that it was over their meeting. He smiled, he wasn't sure why, but he liked causing trouble for Alanna. He was perplexed by her. _She is the best squire in the palace, everyone said so, and yet she is a girl? She is enchanting too._ Now he was looking at her, studying her, he realised that he was entranced by her, by her strength, her achievements. She had beaten that Tusiane Knight, when she was but a second summer squire. She had defeated the Ysandir whilst still a page. She had cured Prince Jon of the Sweating Sickness. _She must have a powerful gift,_ he thought. _Her brother does, he will achieve the Mastery soon, even though I have been making great efforts to prevent it. Does she have the same levels of gift as he does? And that necklace she wears, a gift from the Gods if ever I saw one. Is she blessed then? She will not come over to my side willingly, I know that, and even though I have tried and tried, I cannot defeat her._ He was squeezing his goblet very tightly, and felt it start to give way. He loosened his grip, still watching Alanna. Still transfixed by her.

x-x-x

Alanna drank the remains of her wine goblet, and placed it down on the table. She was glad that dinner was over. Even though she would still have to attend to Jon, serving always took her mind away from her concerns – there was something almost therapeutic about working. At least no one expected her to socialise tonight.

She followed the other squires to the antechamber in which Lord Ridely was waiting for them. He was still congratulating the pages on an uneventful service, so they waited a moment until he had finished. Alanna recalled her own days as a page – they were always playing tricks during service. The current batch of pages seemed to be far too docile. At least she would neer need to pick one to be her squire.

Once the pages had filed out – on the way to their own suppers, and then probably on to family parties or perhaps into Corus – the squires took their places in front of the Master of Ceremonies.

"I hope you all remember your lessons from this afternoon"

"Yes, your lordship" came the squires affirmation.

"Good, and you all look presentable. Do try to make this evening's service as uneventful as last night's." Lord Ridely had an attitude towards service that made it seem as if the kingdom would collapse if as much as one drop of wine was to fall anywhere other than in a pitcher or a goblet.

The squires all nodded and bowed, and Lord Ridely assigned each to either wine service of sweetmeat service, with a quick reminder to the squires that they were not allowed to help themselves. Alanna was given a pitcher of wine.

"Keep their glasses topped up and their stomachs full" reminded Lord Ridely. "We would like our foreign visitors to leave with a good impression of us."

x-x-x

Service at the party that night was, for the most part, uneventful. The squires were serving for the entire party; there would be no respite or enjoyment for them that night. Alanna wouldn't have any enjoyment the next night either – she was being forced to attend the ball. Alanna hated balls; they were the worst form of socialising. Dancing with the Court Ladies – members of her own sex who were almost always taller than her – she felt ridiculous.

But the night after that was Midwinter itself, and although she was compelled, by virtue of being the Prince's squire, to attend Their Majesties party, it was to be an intimate gathering where, she hoped, she would be able to converse rather than dance, hopefully relax, and possibly even enjoy herself.

As the bell in the tower chimed midnight, the party began to break up. Alanna was glad that she no longer had to watch the flirtations between Jon and Duchess Alexandra, but then she noticed that Jon was bringing Duchess Alexandra to meet her. _Why would he want to do that?_

"Alexa" Jon started as he stopped in front of Alanna. "I would like you to meet my Squire, Alan. Squire Alan, this is Her Royal Highness, Duchess Alexandra, daughter of His Royal Highness, the Maren Ambassador."

Alanna bowed. "Pleased to meet you, your highness." _Trust Jon to taunt me over my lack of knowledge of foreign diplomatic dignitaries. _She glared at Jon, imploring him to end the conversation quickly. But the twinkle in his eye indicated otherwise; he was giving her no excuses – she would have to endure this conversation.

"Squire Alan of Trebond. Your name and deeds precede you."

"Your highness is too kind." Alanna was surprised that Duchess Alexandra had made no comment on this second use of her style, especially since Jon had referred to her as Alexa. Most of the Court Ladies would have asked her to call them by their names by now. Duchess Alexandra was waiting for Jon to say something, she obviously thought that Squire Alan was beneath her, and unworthy of the time. The silence stretched awkwardly for a number of seconds, before Duchess Alexandra began to dismiss her.

"It was nice to meet you Squire Alan." Duchess Alexandra looked at Jonathan, who she wanted to follow her, but Jon obviously wanted a word with Alanna, and Alanna, hiding a smile, simply bowed.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, your highness." Duchess Alexandra left their company as politely as she could muster; she had felt that Jon should have followed her. Alanna thought she could see her pouting, and fought to suppress a giggle.

Jon followed Alanna silently, as she returned her wine pitcher to the antechamber. She was the only remaining squire, and the room was empty.

"So what do you think of Alexa?" asked Jon.

Alanna did not want to begin a conversation with Jon at that moment. She needed to slip off to see Roger inconspicuously. She had only managed to speak to Faithful briefly before dinner – the squires' lessons that afternoon had been longer than she expected. Faithful had agreed that she should speak to Roger, but be very cautious. Faithful was the only one in the castle who knew Alanna's belief that Roger had been behind her kidnapping in Tusaine, and had warned her that she should do what she could to placate Roger. Faithful had also suggested that she ride into the city at her earlist opportunity to speak to George, but Alanna would have no opportunities before the morrow at the earliest.

Alanna was also trying to compose an answer which would suit Jon's question. _He obviously likes Duchess Alexandra, Alexa_ she thought with a silent laugh. _She's a stuck up cow, looking down her nose at any non-royal in the room. And I'm a Trebond; my house is older than hers. When did I become someone who cared about lineages? Another silent laugh. So, a suitably non-committal answer would be? … _

"She was pleasant, your Highness. I did not have a great deal of time to form an opinion of Duchess Alexandra." She hoped he would not detect the sneer with which she had said the Duchess's name. "If I could beg leave, Your Highness, I have to meet someone urgently"

Jon was perplexed by Alanna's reply. So much so, in fact, that he simply nodded, and watched as she quickly walked away from him. _When was the last time she referred to me as 'Your Highness'? And that sneer, she obviously doesn't like Alexa. But Alexa is pretty, she makes good conversation. Admittedly she seems a little air-headed, but so do all the court ladies. And Alanna spoke to her for, maybe two minutes, but she has generated such a negative opinion. She's not… jealous is she? No! Alanna, jealous. Never! But what if she is? _Jon began to smile. A plan was beginning to form in his mind. He strode, quickly and purposefully out of the antechamber and towards Duchess Alexandra's rooms.

x-x-x

**Well, that's your lot for now. Please don't hate me, and please review. Thanks, as always, to my reviewers Syril Silverleaf, Irish Ninja Chick, claire of queenscove and Fantushe.**


	5. Midnight Meetings

**A/N: Alexa is now from Maren. Sorry about that, but I've changed it.**

**Disclaimer: Tortall et al is all Tamora Pierce's, except Alexa, whose mine.**

**Chapter 5: Midnight Meetings**

Alanna approach the fountain wearily. She could see Roger, but he was facing away from her. She hoped he wasn't angry – she didn't need confrontation tonight.

Roger tapped his foot on the ground, impatient for Alanna to show. _If that impudent, lying woman doesn't show up, I'll…_

"Your grace, I must apologise for my lateness." Roger whirled around, hiding a smile, since he didn't want to admit that he was pleased to see her. _Squire Alanna, showing him respect? That must be a first! What is she afraid of?_

"No need for excuses, Squire Alanna. At least you are here now." _Leniency?_ That was the last thing Alanna expected from Roger. Although calling his calling her 'Squire Alanna' might cause her problems if they were overheard. _Why did he want to meet in such a very public place, anyway? Even though it is deserted now, that is no guarantee that it will remain so._ But then she thought of the previous night, those thought she had been trying to suppress all day finally surfaced, and she shivered, involuntarily. She was struggling to hide her emotions – the last thing that she wanted Roger to think was that she was weak. She could see him studying her, but she was unsure of how to reply to his initial comment. Bizarrely, the silence was far from awkward.

Finally, Roger spoke. "I suppose you are wondering why I requested that you be here tonight?" _Of course_, Alanna answered silently. Instead of replying, she held the Duke's gaze. "I have been thinking about our little arrangement" he continued. "I presume that whilst _I_ enjoyed last nights … activities…" He let the sentence trail off, studying Alanna. The sneer he had placed on the word 'activities' was so cutting that Alanna could not stop herself from shuddering. "Quite. Well, If you would not like a repeat of those activities tonight, and you would like to remain a squire com tomorrow, then you must do something else for me?"

"What?" asked Alanna, half whispering, barley controlling her fear. She was amazed by how much control Roger now had over her. Barely a day ago she had hated him, that was true, but she had never let him get under her skin before. Never let him into her head. Now, she not only hated him, but she feared him. She had to clear her head, talk the situation over with someone, perhaps Faithful, or George. _Would he help?_

"You must provide me with information that will destroy Jonathan" Alanna blanched. "Not yet, not now at least, but I want you to watch him, closer than you do even now. Watch him with that Marenian, Duchess Alexandra. If he makes one, not necessarily wrong, but ill-advised move, you **must** repeat it to me. Understand?"

Alanna wanted to protest. But fear of what might become of her if she did not agree overcame her. At least Roger was asking for nothing from her tonight. If she had time to think up a plan, maybe she could beat him. For now, the best answer seemed to be to placate him.

Alanna nodded. Roger looked at her slowly, silently demanding an answer. Meekly she responded: "Yes, Duke Roger."

"Good. I suggest that we meet here, at midnight, every other day. If you do not provide good information, you know what I will do."

"Oh, and another thing," he said, as Alanna turned to leave. "I would like this budding relationship between Jon and Alexa to go well. You must not openly encourage them; however, you must discourage Jon with regard to your affections towards him. Do you understand what I am saying?"

_Not particularly, no. Do you want me to stop being Jon's lover? Or just to imply to him that I do not have the same feelings for him as he does for me? Or should I imply I have feelings for some other person?"_

Duke Roger saw Alanna's puzzlement and decided to clarify. "You must do everything you can to subtly persuade Jon that your affections for him have waned and that you have another lover."

x-x-x

Jon knocked on Alexa's door. Although the pretty blond had been able to initiate little intelligent conversation, she had still left an impression on him. Her undeniable beauty left him wanting more, much more, than she was willing to give to him.

Alexa was sat on her bed, brushing her hair repeatedly, even though it was already free of tangles. She was deep in her thoughts. _I am a princess, a woman of power, why would I wish to forgo all that to become merely the mistress of a prince? I could be the queen if I court him well. But Prince Jonathan! Have I ever met a more attractive man? _The sheer temptation of giving her self to him, of experiencing that which only the married women, of her time, were allowed to experience was overwhelming. _But If I hold out, make him wait, would he court me? Will he be so frustrated, that I can manipulate him into marriage? Their Majesties would not protest, I am of the correct rank to marry Prince Jonathan…_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Jonathan to see you, miss", said her servant Rebecca, as she opened the door.

Alexa nodded, and stood, as Jon walked through the door. "Your Royal Highness", she said with a deep curtsey, and a smile.

Jon bowed, and said "Duchess Alexandra, I'm sure we can drop the formalities," returning Alexa's smile with a playful one of his own. The look she gave him was one of flirtation, but also indicated restraint – not what Jon had been hoping for. He was not looking to chase someone, not looking for complications; all he wanted was a simple Midwinter fling.

"Of course Jon." He had told her to call her Jon earlier in the evening, just as she had asked him to call her Alexa. Flirtatiousness came naturally for Alexa; the art of battering her eyelids was almost as easy as breathing. "And why have you visited a lady's chambers at such a late hour", she said teasingly.

Jon attempted to suppress a giggle, "do I need a reason to wish to visit such a beautiful woman?"

"It may be true that you do not **need** a reason, Jon, but you do have one, don't you?"

Jon paused a second, before answering; he needed to compose his thoughts. He could hardly tell her the true reason - that he wanted to make Alanna jealous – so he needed to make his falsified answer convincing. "Only that you looked so beautiful in that gown tonight that I needed to see you in it one more time. I could have waited until tomorrow, but then you would be wearing something different."

Alexa giggled, Jon was good at complementing her. He was obviously as skilled in the art of flirtation as she was. "I'd wager you would rather see me without this dress on, than wearing it", she said with a wink, sitting down on her bed.

Eagerly, Jon sat down on the bed next to Alexa, placing his left hand on her right. He lifted her hand to his lips, and kissed it, murmuring, "It is not just this dress which is beautiful, these fingers are too." Jon kissed each of the individual fingers of her right hand, carefully skirting the subject Alexa was trying to raise. "As are these fingers," he added, as he raised her left hand to his lips, and kissed those fingers as well. "As are these lips," he said, as he tilted his head towards her, and placed his lips gently on hers. It was a brief kiss, not one wish signified intimacy, or even passion. It only served to remind Jon that he wanted to be kissing Alanna.

Alexa, however, immensely enjoyed the kiss. She lifted her hands from Jon's, and placed them in his hair. He, in turn, placed his hands on her cheeks, deepening the kiss, as their lips parted. The kiss became more passionate, and after a few minutes, simply kissing, Jon moved a hair to Alexa's shoulder, sliding the strap down. He did the same on the other side, and then moved his hands to her back, and began to undo the laces.

_This has gone far enough _thought Alexa, as she pulled away from Jon's kiss. He would get no satisfaction from her tonight. Jon looked at her with confused eyes, pleading for more. But she simply stated "Jon, I'm tired. We should resume this tomorrow."

Jon was a little disappointed, but he was also a gentleman. "Of course, Alexa. Enjoy your beauty sleep. He smiled as he left, carefully checking that no one saw him leaving her rooms. He might not have made a conquest that night, but he felt he would have a real reason to make Alanna jealous in the near future. It was a pity that Alexa was staying at the palace for Midwinter and no longer; it put too short a time limit on their relationship.

x-x-x

Alanna reached her chambers slightly before the first bell after midnight, but when she did she discovered that Jon had not yet returned. _Probably bedding that Princess bitch. I can't see what he sees in her, she's so stuck up. Not bad looking though. She probably is pretty in the right light. But he's chasing her! We're lovers, why is he chasing her?" _Jon had achieved his aim of inciting jealousy, not that Alanna knew that this was his goal.

It felt to her like it took her an age to fall into the fitful, restless sleep that plagued her that night, but she was asleep half an hour later, when Jon returned to his chambers. He poked his head around her door, to see if she was there. He liked to watch her sleep, but he did not stay long, as he was afraid she would awaken, since she was tossing and turning a lot.

It did not take Jon long to fall into a deep sleep. He dreamed that night, as he often did, of the Tusaine campaign, when he had so nearly lost Alanna. The dreams were always vivid, always frightening, and always realistic until the part where he crossed the river. He always crossed the river, but the ending changed each time. This time, he burst into the hut, to find Alanna's cold, dead body in front of him. He woke with a start, to find daylight streaming into the room, and a maid sweeping the floor of his dressing room.

"Your Highness." The maid quickly curtseyed, obviously worried. "I'm so sorry I woke you sir."

"Please, don't worry yourself" replied Jon. He noticed the door between his and Alanna's chambers was open. "Do you know if Squire Alan is about?"

"No, sir, he was not in his chambers when I came to stoke his fire, this morning?"

"And Faithful? Squire Alan's cat, have you seen him?"

"No, sir I have not. Do you wish for me to make some enquires, perhaps one of the other servants have seen him?"

"No, do not trouble yourself; I am sure I will see him sometime today."

x-x-x

**Thank you again to my delightful reviews, StarriWonder, Irish Ninja Chick, Puritey, Syril Silverleaf and BelleVoice1550 :-)**


End file.
